<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immunity by Meri_dith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148164">Immunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_dith/pseuds/Meri_dith'>Meri_dith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_dith/pseuds/Meri_dith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She might not be as immune as she thought</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was a never ending nightmare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second she wrapped her nimble hands around her neck, she felt sick, but she didn't stop. She continued to dunk her head under the salty water that belonged to the ocean. Watching her expression change into one full of panic, full of fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though</em>
  <em>, despite the pure anger bubbling in her gut, she finally let go. Her thin, bloodied arms falling to her side soon after, her green orbs meeting with Abby's brown ones. "Leave, both of you." Her voice quiet, her green orbs eventually wandered down, meeting with her hands, coloured red. Meeting with her missing fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crossing her legs, she'd glance back up, watching the boat finally sail away into the heavy fog, disappearing from her line of sight within seconds. Leaving her here alone in the sand, low waves crashing into the shore, some crashing into her already drenched pants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes she wished she went through with it like she planned to. After everything Abby has done, she deserves to be six feet underground, rotting. But she physically couldn't allow herself to kill that very girl, she didn't want Joel looking down at her and watching what she became.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>